The Crystal of Addemandium
by Stormshadow13
Summary: To their great horror and dismay Dark and Krad have to team up and stop The Crystal of Addemandium from turning everyone into their animal spirit forms. As you can guess this team up is loaded with humor from our beloved Angels. Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

The Crystal of Addemandium

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer, I wish I owned but sadly I don't.

Author's Note: This is a fun story that I came up with. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. Also if you see an (AN) or just words in italics that is the short form of Author's Note or Author's comment. I hope that you enjoy all the humor. I tried.

(Daisuke to Dark)

((Dark to Daisuke))

/Satoshi to Krad/

/Krad to Satoshi/

/"And um, why..."/

Satoshi scowled, /"for the last time Krad, we are going to the Niwa's to help them figure out how to stop the Crystal of Addemandium from turning everyone into their animal spirit forms. I'm not going to let that happen to the city. We've been over this already five times since we've left home."/

Golden eyes narrowed, /"that was not what I was going to ask."/

/"Then what!"/ snapped Satoshi very annoyed with all his curses griping.

/"Why do I have to personally, be there?"/ Krad's mental self crossed his arms, /"as you know, Mousy and I do not play very well together."/

_Known fact number one._

Satoshi pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. /"Krad, you and Dark are the only ones who can read that particular form of ancient hieroglyphics. I have my own job to do so looking through my eyes, is not an option. And anyway that is why Niwa's mother gave us that bracelet that can separate us temporarily."/

/"I do not wish to work with Mousy,"/ Krad complained. /"Why can I not just translate the hieroglyphics on my own."/

/"Because I said so, and I'm your tamer,"/ growled Satoshi.

Krad raised an eyebrow, /"So?"/

/"So,"/ Satoshi, ground out, /"For the six time I'm not going to let everyone get turned into an animal. And this means you my dear curse have to work with The Theif weather you like it or not."/

Krad cocked his head, /"and humans getting turned in to animals bothers me why?"/

/"Because as you so conveniently seem to have forgotten you are not immune to the crystal's power."/ said Satoshi in a patronizing tone. He then smirked and added slyly, "You know, you might be more tractable if you were say er, a goldfish."

Krad scowled he did not like being patronized like some ignorant child. He also wasn't to pleased about the fish comment. As Krad opened his mouth to retort Satoshi cut him off.

/"Now quit wining you're beginning to sound like a three year old."/

Krad bristled, /"I do not!"/ he squawked indignantly.

Satoshi ignored his curse and continued. /"Anyway you and Dark might actually get along once you have to work together."/

/"That would happen when the world comes to a screeching halt and all the inhabitance fall off into space,"/ mumbled Krad petulantly.

Satoshi sighed this was going to be a very long day. He got off the bus and walked the remaining three blocks to Daisuke's home. Krad sulking quietly in the back of his head. Satoshi got to the house and rang the bell.

Daisuke answered the door. "Hello Hiwitari-Kun."

"Niwa," greeted Satoshi smiling just a bit.

Daisuke looked past Satoshi, ""Uh, where's Krad?"

Satoshi sighed again and tapped the side of his head. "He's sulking at the moment. how's Dark handling the situation?"

It was Daisuke's turn to sigh. "He's not happy and kind of being a pain. How about Krad? Other then sulking, how's he taking this?"

Satoshi deadpanned, "He's being his normal charming, bad tempered, royal pain in the ass self." then he blinked and said, "hey, that finger wasn't very polite and no I'm not going to bite you."

Daisuke chuckled softly as he imagined what Krad had done to elicit that response from the normally cool Satoshi_. _

_Known fact number two Satoshi is a very cool character… cool…cold…unruffled._

Dark suddenly appeared behind Daisuke, "Hey Creepy Boy, where's my obnoxious other half?"

_Known fact number three: Satoshi is also creepy_.

Before Satoshi could tell Dark off for calling him Creepy Boy he felt a tugging sensation and Krad was standing next to him fully winged.

The blond glared at Dark who glared right back.

"Pot, kettle, black," hissed Krad.

Trying to defuse the sudden tension between the two halves, Daisuke coughed, "um, Dark why don't you show Krad that crystal we found?"

Dark frowned and pulled a clear egg shaped crystal from his pocket and reluctantly handed it to his light counterpart.

Krad glanced at the crystal and then looked at Dark incredulous. "You do not know what this is?"

Dark glared at the blond, if looks could kill Krad would have been buried six feet under. "If I knew what it was, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

Krad smiled smugly, "I'm surprised with you Mousy." Twelve feet under, "even an idiot like you should know what this is." Eighteen feet under, "I mean you are a magical entity," twenty-four feet under.

_Known fact number four: Dark can be an idiot_..

"Well, what is it?" demanded Satoshi.

Krad shot him a dirty look for interrupting his needling of Dark. "It is a focus stone."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of them," said Satoshi with a nod.

"Daisuke beamed, "so that is what a focus stone looks like."

Dark blinked confused, "What's a focus stone?" You could almost see the gigantic bright red question mark floating above his head.

_AN: a focus stone is a stone used in magic to help a person focus their energy, it is usually crystal or some other type of semi precious or precious stone. The type of stone usually depends on the person using it. Normally a person finds the stone that works the best for them and they stick to that type of stone for all magical purposes. _

Krad gave him a disgusted look, "honestly Mousy, I knew that I was the half that ended up with all the brains but..."

Dark snarled, "THAT'S IT!" he jumped for Krad and the two began fighting.

_Round one, ding! _

Satoshi smacked his forehead. "Oh for..."

"I wondered when this was going to happen." Daisuke smiled, "luckily we planned for something like this." He turned and yelled into the house, "Mom, plan A."

"So soon?" Emiko appeared with a raised eyebrow looking surprise.

Daisuke nodded, "Yep, looks like grandpa owes me five bucks. I knew that they couldn't make it for five minutes without getting in to a fight."

"Ow, hey no pulling my hair!" yelped Krad as Dark tugged on his pony tale.

Emiko shrugged as she glanced at the two battling curses. "You might want to try and break them up, they are not going to like plan A." she said walking around the side of the house.

"Ha, you not only look like a girl but you hit like one too!" sneered Dark. Yipe, hey no lightning!"

Satoshi sighed yet again and turned to the two brawling Angels. "Hey guys! Fellows! Children! Kokuyoku! Krad! Dark! Stop fighting!"

Both curses ignored Satoshi's yell and kept fighting.

Satoshi turned back to Daisuke and shrugged.

"Alright mom, in act plan A," Daisuke couldn't hide the grin as he turned to watch the action.

Emiko came around the side of the house with a garden hose, which she turned on the combatants. After a second both angels leaptt apart squawking in righteous indignation.

"Hey, you have no right!"

"What's to big idea!"

Emiko kept the hose trained on both protesting entities. After a minute both were soaked and ready to surrender.

"Emiko! That's enough!" Dark raised his hands in defeat.

Krad turned a furious glare in Emiko's direction. "That was cold!"

Emiko smiled sweetly and raised the hose daring the blond to advance on her.

_Little known fact number one, Emiko is a very scary person, Don't cross her even if you have magical powers._

Krad decided to back off unwilling to get any wetter then he already was. Considering that he and Dark both looked like they had just taken a swim fully clothed.

Satoshi snickered, /"you look like a drowned cat."/

/"Just you wait,"/ Krad growled sending him a malevolent look.

Emiko's smiled charmingly, "now that that has been settled, Dark you and Krad can get started translating those hieroglyphics." She turned off the hose and tossed it off to the side.

"Alright, might as well get this over with," agreed Dark with a sigh and started towards the house.

Satoshi noticed that Krad had an evil little smirk on his face as he walked closer to him and the two Niwa's but before he could say anything to his curse.

Krad spread his wings and gave three powerful flaps showering the three humans with dislodged water.

Dark who had realized his counterparts intentions had sidled out of range. He smirked at the expressions on Daisuke's, Satoshi's and Emiko's faces as they got drenched. "Smooth," he chuckled, "very smooth."

Krad kept a straight face as he replied, "I did not wish to track water into the house, that, would be rude."

"I bet you didn't," grumbled Satoshi glaring at his curse. "You did that on purpose, for revenge."

Krad gave his tamer an innocent look, "Me? Revenge? Now would I ever do a thing like that?"

_Known fact number five: Krad can be and normally is vindictive. _

Satoshi's Eyes narrowed, "Yes, you. And you don't pull off innocent very well."

"Satoshi-Sama I'm hurt."

Satoshi rolled his eyes as his curse walked past him, "I just bet you are."

Krad ignored his host as he followed Dark through the Niwa residents. At the top of the stairs Dark paused and opened a door reaching in and pulling out two towels tossing one to Krad and keeping one for himself. Krad followed Dark into a small office where a stack of scrolls awaited them on a desk.

"So here we are," said Dark gesturing dramatically. "Our work space."

Krad ignored him and began trying to towel his hair dry while muttering under his breath.

Dark cocked his head and was able to catch most of his other self's mutterings.

"Interfering woman, she got my wings wet, it is going to take forever for them to dry out and I really hate wet feathers. Scratch that, I hate getting wet period."

Dark smirked, "Krad, quit talking to yourself, I already know you're crazy, I really don't need more proof."

"Screw you Mousy," came from beneath the towel.

Dark chuckled as he walked back out, "I'm going to go change I'll be back," he said over his shoulder.

"Oh please, do not hurry," came Krad's voice still from beneath the towel.

Dark hurried into Daisuke's room and swiftly changed out of his dripping clothes. He paused staring at an outfit in curiosity. "Hmm, I wonder," he grinned and snatched up the clothes.. "Hahaha, we'll see." He hurried back to the room where he had left Krad. When he walked back in said blond was still trying to ring every drop of water from his hair. Dark's lips twitched, "I think you've gotten all the water out that you're going to, unless you get a hair drier."

Krad shot Dark a withering look, "I thought I told you not to hurry."

Dark smiled charmingly at his counterpart, "and sence when have I ever listen to you?" He held out the bundle of clothes, "here, I think these will fit."

Krad gave the offered clothes a look like they might jump from Dark's hands and attack him. "Why?"

"Well, I'm assuming that you don't want to spend the whole day in wet clothes so here." Dark smirked, "but if you really want to stay in wet clothes be my guest."

Krad scowled, "fine," he took the clothes from Dark and stalked towards the bathroom they had passed on their way to the office.

"Oh, Krad," the blond paused in the doorway, "you should hide your wings, someone might see them and that would raise a lot of unwanted questions." The hunter snorted and continued on his way.

Dark chuckled as he turned to the scrolls on the desk and began to look through them taking mental notes on the gliphs that looked interesting or promising, He was so intent on his work that he didn't hear the bathroom door open a few minutes later and footsteps approaching down the hall.

"Mousy! How the hell do you where this stuff!?"

Dark turned in surprise and blinked at his not very happy other half. The first thing that crossed his mind was wow, the second thing was he should really wear black more often. Krad was dressed in a black T-shirt with the sleeves cut off, tight black jeans and black boots with silver buckles and the worlds largest scowl, basically the same outfit that Dark was wearing minus the accessories and scowl. Such as black cloth rapped around his forearms, a black leather belt with silver studs and a black leather chocker...dog collar also with silver studs. Dark raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong with the clothes?"

Krad's eyes narrowed, "they are black."

"And?" Dark raised his other eyebrow.

"They are tight," Krad dropped his wet clothes in a pile by the door as he advanced into the room and picked up one of the scrolls that his counterpart had been looking over.

Dark shrugged, "Black is the only color of clothes that I have and as for them being tight that is the current style." He glanced at his light self from the corner of his eye. "And anyway you could do with a change of fashion." He picked up a scroll and began to study it carefully.

_Known fact number six: Krad does need to get with the times. _

Krad's eyebrows drew down in a frown, "Explain."

_Known fact number seven: Krad has no idea of fact number six. _

Dark rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, you normally look like you just walked from 18th century England."

"And what is wrong with that?" Krad set the first scroll down and picked up a second.

"Seriously," Dark set his scroll down and turned to stare at the blond. "It is the 21st century now, the clothing is different and you really should get with the picture."

Krad glowered, "I like my clothing just fine, thank you."

Dark Just snorted as he tossed the scroll off to the side and grabbed another one.

Krad could have sworn that he heard his thieving counterpart mutter, "Fashion disaster," and "fashion challenged," under his breath as he worked. Krad folded his arms and stared at the Kaito. "Pardon?"

"You heard me," said Dark not looking up from the scrolls.

Krad snorted and turned back to his work. "At least my hair does not look like I got in a fight with, oh what are those human devices called?..." He cocked his head, "oh yes, a lawnmower and, lost."

"What!" Dark's head snapped up and he stared at the blond.

"You heard me." Said Krad smugly.

"A fight! With a lawnmower! And lost!" Dark turned and put his hands on his hips as he glared at the hunter. "Says the guy who looks like a girl."

"Girl!" Krad spun to face him, "You shall suffer for that!" His hands began to glow with a bright golden light.

Dark smirked and darted forward slid his hand past the hunter's head and stole the pony tale holder that kept Krad's hair back. Then he danced back towards the door.

Golden eyes glittered, "give, it, back!"

Dark just laughed as he turned and bolted down the hall with Krad a mear foot and a half behind him.

_Round two, Ding!_

Mean wile Daisuke and Satoshi had been working in the living room. The two were poring over blue prints of the Museum where The Crystal of Addemandion was on display. They were also looking over the security plans and the layout of where the guards were posted. They had already changed out of their wet clothes and had gotten right to work.

Daisuke pointed to a place on the blue prints, "this looks like the easiest way to get in to the museum."

"Yes," agreed Satoshi, "but there are more guards and security alarms in this section. I think we would be better off getting in at this point." He pointed to another place on the prints.

"Hmm." Daisuke leaned in peering closer at the place that Satoshi had indicated. "Yes, I believe that that would be better and then they could go down this hall and take this flight of steps." He traced a finger along the prints as Satoshi nodded in agreement. "But their might be an even easier root, Grandpa is down stairs looking for another set of blue prints."

"I'll go check, if you don't mind," Satoshi offered.

Daisuke nodded, :thanks."

Satoshi got up and left the living room just as Emiko entered carrying a tray of cookies. She set them down and looked at her son. "How is it going?"

Daisuke grinned at his mom, "we're just going to look at those plans if Grandpa has found them but I think we have the root mostly planned out. All we need now is for Dark and Krad to translate those glyphs and we're all set."

Before Emiko could say anything Dark barreled past the living room door laughing maniacally still carrying the stolen pony tale holder.

0.2 seconds later Krad ran past yelling, "Mousy! When I catch you I'm going to incinerate you and throw your ashes in to a volcano!"

Both Niwa's blinked as they heard the front door slam as both Angels race from the house.

Daisuke blinked again, "was Krad wearing black? And was his hair down?" then he looked at his mom and sweatdropped, "and those two are never going to get along for more then five minutes, are they."

"Yes, yes and afrade not," sighed Emiko.

"Well, at least they make it interesting around here," mumbled Daisuke shaking his head.

Emiko nodded, "true."

They both heard the kitchen door open and the sound of running footsteps. Dark came careening into the living room slipped on a rug and fell flat on his back, "Owwww."

Less then a second later Krad appeared in the doorway looking quite murderous.

Dark blinked and turns his head to look at Daisuke, "Dai-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Most probably."

"Care to try and save me?"

"No not really."

"Think that creepy boy could get here in time?"

"Hiwitari-Kun isn't that fast and I don't think He is crazy enough to get between Krad and His chosen victim."

"Not even if it mint catching me?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite positive."

"Damn, well it was nice knowing you." Dark layed his head back and closed his eyes.

Krad began slowly to stalk toward Dark.

"Hold it!" barked Emiko holding up her hands.

Krad paused.

"You can't kill him," said Emiko.

Krad fixed a golden gaze on her, "and why not?"

Emiko folded her arms and glared at the blond. "Because you'll get blood all over my clean carpet."

"Thanks a lot Emiko," groaned Dark from the floor.

Krad stared at her for a moment, then he turned and walked off laughing.

Dark opened one eye, "I'm still alive?"

Appears so," commented Daisuke. "Now can you please go finish your translating, we don't have very long."

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying." Grumbled Dark getting to his feet and brushing himself off. He turned and exited the room just as Satoshi walked back in carrying a set of rolled up blue prints under his arm.

Satoshi glanced after the departing Kaito, then back to Daisuke and Emiko. "What was all the yelling about?"

Oh you know, the usual," said Daisuke waving a hand, "Dark annoyed Krad, Krad chased Dark threatening to incinerate him and mom diverted disaster."

Satoshi nodded, "Ah, I see." He layed the prints on the table and spread them out. We better get this done before they decide to go for round..." Satoshi paused thinking, "three I think, unless we count their verbal battles."

Daisuke nodded and leaned over the blue prints.

Three hours later, the scrolls had been translated, the plans had been laid and everyone was eating dinner.

/"Satoshi-Sama, do I really have to eat this?"/

/"Krad, it would be rude not to eat Niwa's Mother's meal."/

/"But it is raw!"/

/"It's calamari, it's supposed to be raw."/

/"But I can hear it crying for help."/

Satoshi snorted, /"Krad, quit being picky and just eat it."/

The blond poked at the calamari on his plate not quite able to hide his disgusted expression. /"I think it just grabbed my chopsticks."/

Satoshi choked on the piece of Calamari he'd just swallowed and glared at his curse, /"thanks a lot for that wonderful mental picture."/

Krad began eating his rice, /"and it smells like cat food."/ Satoshi kicked the blond beneath the table. /"Ow, what was that for?"/

/"For being rude."/

/"I am still not eating it."/

/"Fine,"/ sighed Satoshi, "just eat your rice then and be silent."/

Krad demurely kept eating, /"I am eating my rice and I still think that if you drop that piece of calamari in your glass of water it will start swimming around."/ He smirked, /quite happily I might add."/

/"I thought I told you to be silent,"/ growled Satoshi glaring daggers at his curse as he choked on another piece of calamari.

/"could not resist,"/ Krad replied cheerfully.

Satoshi considered kicking the blond again but decided against it sense Krad could throw lightning. He douted that the blond would throw lightning at him but there was always that slim chance that he might. And anyway Krad was not going to be a very happy curse when he found out that he and Dark were going to still have to work together to seal the Crystal of Addemandium's power.

Mean while the four Niwa's and Dark were watching the silent exchange between the two Hicari's with varying expressions of amusement.

Dark grinned in delight as he saw his other half wince, apparently Creepy Boy had kicked him under the table. He also couldn't help but notice the disgusted expression that the hunter wore while he poked at the calamari in front of him. Dark hid a smirk "So Krad, how do you like the Calamari, you don't seam to be eating very much."

("Dark! That's mean.)

Krad shot the thief a look that probably could have frozen an erupting volcano. "It's fine, I just am not very fond of fish."

/"Technically, calamari is a squid not a fish."/

/"Satoshi-Sama..."/

/"Yes?"/

/"Shut up!"/

Emiko waved a hand, "Don't worry about it dear. You don't have to eat it if you don't like it."

Satoshi choked on his water while Krad blinked.

/"Did she just call me dear? Or do I need to go get my ears checked?"/

/"Well she obviously doesn't know you very well."/

/"Bite me brat, I can be just as sweet and charming as the thief."/

Satoshi rolled his eyes, "Eh, sure."

Krad gave his host the mental equivalent of the finger and turned his attention to Emiko and smiled charmingly. "I may not like the Calamari but everything else is quite excellent."

Both Dark and Satoshi nearly fell out of their chairs in shock. Well, actually Dark did fall out of his chair in shock.

Emiko beamed in delight, "I'm glad you like it." She began to clear the table of the dishes. "Anyway Dark won't eat a few things either."

Krad raised an eyebrow, "like?"

Emiko paused in the kitchen doorway, "canned spinach and carrots."

"They are both nasty!" came Dark's voice from the floor. "Carrots are just nasty in any form especially in cake and canned spinach looks like someone chewed it up and then spit it in the can."

_This would also be the personal opinion of the Author._

Daisuke sighed, "Dark that is grose."

"But it's true!" came Dark's voice still from the floor.

Krad blinked, /"You know, I never thought about it but canned spinach does look like that. It is a crude way of putting it but true and I can not say anything about the carrots because my other half is right again./ He then shot Satoshi a look, /"and if you ever tell him that I agreed with him I will deny it./ Then Krad smirked, /"and I told you I could be charming."/

/"You just love being obstinate, don't you."/

/"It is one of my favorite pastimes and proving you wrong is the other."/

/"I thought plotting how to capture Dark was your favorite pastimes?"/

/"That to."/

Dark picked himself up off the floor and looked at his blond counterpart. "And since when are you charming? Or did Emiko slip something in your food?"

"As I told Satoshi-Sama, I can be just as charming as you Thief," sniffed Krad.

Daisuke cut Dark off before he could reply and start another fight with the blond. "Why don't we go and look at the plans for the museum."

The other three all shrugged and followed the redhead into the living room. Daisuke unrolled the blue prints and set objects on the corners to keep them from rolling back up. "Sato-Kun could you get the weapons?"

Satoshi nodded and moved to a corner and picked up several cloth wrapped objects.

Krad stared at his host, "Since when does Niwa call you Sato-Kun?"/

Dark was also staring at his host, (("Since when do you call Creepy Boy Sato-Kun?"))

Both teens ignored their curses, Satoshi walked back over to both entities and handed them each a cloth wrapped object.

Krad tugged at the cloth and pulled it away from a golden spear with a diamond head. The spear was about five and a half feet tall and the diamond seamed to glow with an inner light. While Dark was now holding two black swords with amethyst set in the pummels. The swords blades were curved like the blades of scimitars and were black as was the hilts.

"Er, Satoshi-Sama, I understand why Mousy got the swords but why did you give me a weapon? We are going home, right?"

Satoshi shook his head, "no Krad, you are going to the museum with Dark to help seal The Crystal of Addemandium's power."

_AN: That's it, the Crystal of Addemandium is just going to be the crystal from now on. Addemandium is such a long name to type. _

Dark would have laughed at the look on the hunter's face but for the fact he was probably wearing the same expression.

Daisuke ignored the look Dark was now giving him. "Now, the crystal is here on the second floor." He pointed at the blue prints. "It would be best if you and Krad go in here and take this flight of steps…"

Dark held up both hands, "Wo, wo, wo, hold it, hold it, I am not dragging goldylocks around the museum with me."

Krad scowled, "I work alone."

_Round Three, ding! _

Dark rolled his eyes and hit the hunter in the back of his legs with the flat of his sword blade. "Quit being stuck up."

"OW!" yelped Krad glaring at his other half. "Their was no need for that!"

Dark snorted, "oh, that didn't hurt, quit being such a wimp."

Krad turned to face him, "yes it did!"

"Oh come on," protested Dark, "I didn't hit you that hard."

Krad snarled and hit Dark in the shins with his spear shaft.

"Yeow! That was much harder!" yelped Dark glaring back.

The two raised their weapons and faced off ready to fight.

Daisuke sighed, "guys, come on! The sooner you get the crystal sealed the sooner you can get out of each other's company."

"Fine," snapped both in perfect unison. "Let's get this over with."

Satoshi blinked at Daisuke, "and they say I'm creepy."

"You are," said both again in perfect unison.

"Sato-Kun is not creepy and both of you are being creepy at the moment, so stop it," said Daisuke. "Now back to the museum. Dark you and Krad are going to take this flight of stairs while Sato-Kun and I will be going up this flight…"

"Hold it!" Dark raised his hands again. "You and Creepy Boy are not going, No way, no how."

Krad nodded, "for once I agree."

_AN: this is probably one of the first times that this miraculous event has happened and probably the last, knowing our beloved Angels. _

Satoshi folded his arms, "you two might need our help and If you leave us here we'll just follow you to the museum."

"Yes, we're going," nodded Daisuke, "you two would have to tie us up or something for us not to go."

Dark and Krad looked at each other, for the first time since they'd been separated into two entities they were thinking on the same page. Dark layed down his swords, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you are thinking what I am thinking then yes," agreed Krad leaning the spear against the wall.

Satoshi and Daisuke looked at each other completely mystified as to what the heck their curses were talking about.

Dark grinned, "then if you're thinking what I'm thinking and I'm thinking what you're thinking then I think we're thinking on the same thought."

Krad nodded in agreement, "Yes I believe so, shall we do this then?"

"Yes," Dark turn to face Daisuke. "Sorry about this Dai-Chan, but this is for your own good." He and Krad pounced on their respective tamers. After a brief scuffle Satoshi and Daisuke were tied hand and foot and gagged. Krad rose to his feet brushing his hands against his pants.

Satoshi glared at his curse, /"DAMN IT Krad! You better untie me!"/

/"I can not do that, Satoshi-Sama."/

/"You'll pay for this!"/

Krad ignored his host as did Dark.

("Dark! Untie me!)

"Now let's take a look at these plans," said Dark leaning over the blue prints. Krad joined in in his scrutiny.

"It looks like a good root," murmured Krad tracing the path with his finger.

"Well then, let's get this over with," said Dark straightening and reaching for his swords.

Krad nodded grabbing his spear on the way out. "Yes, let us go."

(/"Hey! you're not leaving us like this are you!?"/) yelled Satoshi and Daisuke together.

/"See you later Satoshi-Sama."/

(("Don't get into to much trouble while we're gone."))

/"Krad you bastard! Get back here!"/

("Dark you jerk! Untie us!")

(("Sorry Dai-Chan no can do."))

/"bye."/

The sound of the front door shutting reached the two bound tamers. Daisuke and Satoshi looked at each other and started worming their way towards the kitchen where they could hear Emiko banging around. It took them five minutes to reach the Kitchen where Towa, Emiko, Kosuke and Daichii all were.

Emiko stared in shock as Daisuke and Satoshi wormed their way into the kitchen. "What happened to you two?"

Daisuke made a muffled sound, as his grandpa reached down to untie the gag.

"THOSE JURKS! Tied us up and left us!" Yelled Daisuke as soon as the gag was removed.

Towa knelt and began to untie Satoshi. "Wow, these nots are really tight."

"I'm going to strangle him!" growled Satoshi as soon as the gag was removed. "Immortal curse or not! He's so dead when I get my hands on him!"

Meanwhile Krad and Dark were almost at the museum.

_Round four: Ding. _

"Ass!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Neanderthal!"

"Egotistical jackass!"

"And your not?"

"Jerk!"

"Pervert!"

"Frosty!"

"Narcissistic kleptomaniac!"

"Ice princess!"

"Are you calling me a girl!?"

"Well you are kind of the feminine half."

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"Oh, look we're here, the museum."

"Huh?"

"Real intelligent response my other half."

"Fuck you!"

The two curses landed on the museum roof. Krad walked over and tried the door. "Locked."

"No kidding." Dark rolled his eyes, "you actually expected it to be open?"

Krad shrugged, "there is always that possibility."

"You can be really stupid at times, you know that?" said Dark shaking his head as he stepped past and began picking the lock. Krad huffed and opened his mouth to retort to his counterparts statement but Dark cut him off, "there, let's go."

Krad scowled and followed his thieving self into the museum, mentally calling him every dirty name he could think of in six different languages.

The two magical entities crept through the quiet museum.

"Damn it Mousy, can we move a little faster? I really would like to get this over with," growled Krad as Dark paused yet again. "Anyway this should be ruteen for you. After all, you are the Great Kaito Dark Mousy. Why are you being so slow?"

Dark shot the Hunter a black look. "It's taking so long because I'm being very careful not to set off any of the alarms. I usually don't have to worry about them because normally the police are running around setting them off for me." Dark then smirked at the blond. "To be a good thief you need a little patients my impatient other half."

Krad glowered, "Patients is one of my virtues."

Dark scoffed but before he could reply they had reached the room where the Crystal of Addimandium was on display. Dark stepped into the room with Krad right behind him, he looked around and then stared. "No way, you've got to be kidding me! That dinky little thing is the Crystal of Addimandeum! That everyone was getting so worked up about?" He pointed at a small crystal in the shape of a lotus flower, it probably could fit in the palm of his hand.

Krad shrugged, "To steal a phrase from modern times. Dynamite comes in small packages."

"Do you even know what dynamite is?" demanded Dark.

Krad shrugged again, "No not really, it just seemed appropriate."

Dark clenched his jaw, "You know you're beginning to get on my nerves. Let's just get this over with, okay."

"You have been getting on my nerves all day," growled Krad. "But you are right, let us just get this over with."

"Fine," growled Dark turning to face the crystal. "But I don't see why Dai-Chan insisted on your help this isn't going to be hard." He pulled a black feather out while Krad held up a white feather. They both opened there mouths to begin the sealing chant but the flash of light from the crystal distracted both. A glowing orb of malty colored light appeared above the crystal as Dark and Krad watched the orb it began to grow and twist taking the form of a large, not happy dragon.

Krad turned a withering gaze on his other half. "Not going to be hard, huh."

"There are times when I'm wrong," muttered Dark. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it."

"W-what?" Krad gave the thief an astonished look. "Why me?"

"Well," shrugged Dark, "you are the hunter. Go hunt it."

"And here I thought you were the comedic half," muttered Krad sourly.

Dark shrugged, "I try."

Before Krad could think of a retort to that he had to duck a swing of a massive clawed paw. The blond sprinted across the room and dove behind a giant stone statue of a Greek God that rocked under the impact of a second swing of the paw.

Dark launched himself into the air and flew at the dragon's head swinging his sword. He had to brake off his attack and fly in the opposite direction to avoid becoming the dragon's snack. The Kaito rolled in the air as the dragon's teath snapped closed right where he had just been less than a second before. "Krad! Get your ass out from behind that statue and help me fight this thing!" He rolled again avoiding the dragon's teeth once more.

Krad poked his head out from behind the statue and sized up the situation. Then he spread his wings and charged the dragon.

Dark dodged the teeth for a third time. As the dragon came after him for the fourth time it suddenly threw back it's head and roared in pain. Dark turned his head to see what had happened only to see that Krad had driven his spear into the dragon's shoulder.

The Dragon whipped it's head around to attack this new and painful threat, Krad released his hold on the golden spear and dodged the dragon's snapping teath. The blond launched a lightning bolt at the Dragon. The bolt of energy hit the dragon in the nose and it roared in pain and fury.

"I think you made it mad," commented Dark as the dragon tried to bite his counterpart in half.

Krad rolled his eyes as he dodged the dragon's attack. "No, you think? What ever gave you that idea?"

Dark tried flying at the dragon's head again but the dragon swung it's tale and nearly swatted the thief out of the air. While it tried to swat the hunter with it's clawed paw. Both curses dropped towards the floor dodging both teeth and claws on the way down.

"We need a plan," Muttered Dark as the two landed and turned to face the enraged dragon.

Krad ignored his other half and hurled a golden bolt of light at the dragon's head. The Dragon roared again and swung a paw creating a molti colored ark of light that raced for both curses.

Dark's eyes widened as he realized that there was no way that he could avoid the energy wave… unless, he dove behind Krad using the hunter as a shield.

The beam of light passed over the two halves, after it passed Krad stood absolutely still for a second and then turned on his counterpart. The blond grabbed the Kaito by the collar and began to shake him. "You Bastard! How dare you use me as a shield! I swear! If anything happens to meI am going to kill you! Even if I get turned into a goldfish! I will still find a way to make you suffer! Do you hear me! Suffer!"

Dark held up both hands, "relax, you aren't turning into anything. You look perfectly normal."

Krad released his grip on the Kaito's collar and scowled, "and I better not turn into anything either."

"right, then, let's do this," Dark pulled out the black feather once again as Krad grudgingly pulled out his white one. The two angels started the sealing chant. The dragon realizing what the two were up to charged mouth open and claws ready to shred. The dragon was almost upon the two curses as it prepared to attack Kaito and Hunter finished the chant and pointed their feathers at the Dragon.

The Dragon reared up on to it's hind legs and roared in fury as it began to glow with purple and gold light. It glowed brighter and brighter and then vanished. Silence filled the room after the Crystal was sealed and then Dark muttered, "I hope that I never have to face that thing again."

"Agreed," grumbled Krad turning towards the door to leave.

Dark cocked his head, "did you just actually agree with me, out loud?"

"No," growled Krad, "I would never agree with you."

"That's not what I heard," caroled Dark grinning.

"Oh, just drop it," snarled Krad stomping out of the room.

Dark trailed after his other half still grinning. The two retraiced their steps to the museum roof and took off heading for the Niwa's.

Daisuke and Satoshi waited for their curses in the living room. Both tamers were sitting on the couch with arms folded and scowls. Emiko, Kosuke, Daichii, and towa were also in the living room waiting on the angels return. They all heard the front dorr open and two voices in the hall.

_Round five, Ding. _

"Ass!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Blockhead!"

"Idiot!"

"Vane Peacock!"

"You're one to talk!"

"Bastard!"

"And You're not?"

"Screw you!"

"Oh, good comeback."

"At least it was one."

"Oh, go fly in to some power lines."

"That's your job Kaito, not mine, as is flying in to windmills."

"I thought we agreed that we were never going to bring that up again."

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"I must have hit you in the head to many times over the years then."

The two angels walked into the living room still bickering.

"Well, look who's back." Growled Satoshi glaring at his curse.

The two angels stopped fighting and turned to glare at their tamers. "Why didn't you tell us the crystal could turn in to a dragon!" They yelled together.

Daisuke, Satoshi and the others in the room all blinked in surprise. "It could?"

"Yes!" growled Dark, "it tried to eat me!"

"It tried to eat both of us," corrected Krad.

Dark waved a hand in dismissal, "If it had eaten you, it probably would have died of food poisoning."

"Thanks a lot," growled Krad. "I love you too."

Daisuke snickered at the appalled expression on Dark's face.

Krad folded his arms and scowled. "Here is the information, the crystal can form it's energy in to a very powerful dragon form, it tries to eat people that are trying to seal it, It is something that both of us hope to never face again, it is sealed and I am going home, good night." With that the blond turned and stalked from the room.

Satoshi sighed and rose to his feet, "I better go with him." He turned to face Emiko, "thank you for all your help and for dinner."

Emiko smiled, "You're quite welcome dear."

"Satoshi-Sama! Are you coming!?"

Satoshi sighed again, "I'll see you on Monday Daisuke." He turned and walked from the room. The niwas and Dark heard the front door open and then close.

"Well," commented Daisuke,"I'm glad that the crystal is sealed and everyone is safe."

"Yes, so am I," groaned Dark stretching. "but after dealing with Krad for a day, then fighting a dragon and then sealing said dragon I'm beat." He pulled off the silver bracelet on his right wrist. The Kaito's form shimmered, blurred and then vanished. (("Ahh, sleep.")) With that the thief was out for the night.

Daisuke sighed at his curse, "well, I guess I'm going to bed too." He hugged his pairence and Grandpa and then headed off for bed. The rest of the Niwa house hold followed his example.

Krad landed on Satoshi's balcony and gave control back to his host. /"Well, that was interesting."/

"so," began satoshi, "Do you think that you and Dark can get along?"

/"Has the world come to a screeching halt and all the inhabitance fallen off into space?"/

"No…"

/"Well, then there is your answer. Now, I am going to sleep"/

Satoshi felt his curse roll over in the back of his mind and go to sleep. He sighed and got ready for bed. He climed into bed and rolled over onto his side. Maybe one of these days the two halves would get along and he could spend more time with Daisuke Niwa. Some day.

As the two curses slept neither felt the strange pins and needles sensation start tingling through their bodies. The two slumbered on unaware of the changes taking place. Neither felt their bodies start to shift and change and then separate from their host. Slowly at first the two changed form and then towards dawn the change was complete. Neither guess what was in store for them when they awoke in the morning

AN: This section of the story is over! Yeah! It took me a whole semester to write this story. But don't worry, I'm writing a sequel to this story and you'll get to see what kind of animals Krad and Dark got turned into and how they get turned back… or do they? I'd love any feed back that anyone has to give. I know that the characters are kind of OOC I really tried to keep them in character but I'm not sure how well I did. I hope that the Author's Notes were funny and not to annoying. I hope that you all enjoied reading this story as much as I enjoied writing it.


	2. Chapter 2 Transformed

Untitles

Chapter 2: Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's Note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to; DeadRat309, Sarahfreak, Midna8, Luna moon girl and The Lantern. Thanks guys for your reviews. Here is chapter two for you, hope it's up to your expectations.

(Daisuke to Dark)

((Dark to Daisuke))

/Satoshi to Krad/

/Krad to Satoshi/

xxx

((Dai-Chan, Just ring the bell.))

Daisuke sighed and rang the bell to Satoshi Hiwatari's apartment.

It was silent and then a voice called, "who is it?"

"Sato-Kun, we have a problem."

The door opened and Satoshi stood there in a pair of blue jeans and an old t-shirt. "Daisuke? What's wrong?"

Silently Daisuke pointed down at the large amethyst eyed black fox/dog sitting next to him.

_AN: Dark looks kinda like a fox but is larger about the size of a Lab, so that is why he is a fox/dog. _

Satoshi's eyes widened "Dark? Oh no, not him too." He waved Daisuke and Dark in to the apartment. "You better come in."

As he unhooked the leash from the collar that Dark was wearing Daisuke glanced at Satoshi. "Too? You mean that something like this has happened to Krad?"

Satoshi nodded and gestured toward the kitchen. "Come on and I'll tell you." As the two tamers walked into the kitchen they didn't notice Dark walking down the hall towards the bedroom.

Dark pushed open the bedroom door and walked in looking around. Like the rest of Satoshi's apartment the bedroom was sparse and undecorated. Then Dark noticed something white on the bed. He put his front paws up on the bed and poked the bundle of white with his nose. Then he jerked back it was soft, he poked it again and a pair of sleepy amber eyes opened and regarded him curiously.

Apparently Krad's brain wasn't quite awake yet or he would have noticed the fact that he had shrunk in size. The white cat opened his mouth probably to ask what the hell a fox… dog…? Was doing in the apartment but all that came out was a "Meow." Amber eyes widened as the cat staggered to his feet.

Dark smothered his laughter only because he had done practically the same thing that very morning.

"MEOW?" Krad was plainly in denial.

Dark mentally smirked this was very amusing.

"Meooow!" the cats shriek echoed through the apartment. At the same time Satoshi winced clutching his head. /"SATOSHI-SAMA!"/

Dark couldn't help him self the horrified cat was just to funny. He rolled over on his back, kicking his feet in the air tail wagging in a blur as he laughed his butt off mentally. Then he heard a not so funny sound from the cat. He rolled back over and looked at his other half.

Krad's amber eyes had narrowed to golden slits, his ears were pressed flat against his skull and the fur along his spine was standing on end in fury.

Dark got to his feet, "oh shit!"

Krad's tail curved in a puffed-out S shape and a low, ominous growl made Dark back up a step.

_AN: Hell has no fury like a royally pissed cat._

"Double shit!"

With a scream of unadulterated rage, Krad threw himself off the bed at Dark, claws extended and murder in his eyes.

Faced with an intercontinental ballistic Krad, Dark did the first thing that came to mind. He turned tail and ran like the hounds of hell were after him. He barreled through the apartment and into the kitchen. He looked wildly around for an escape. Krad on four feet was even more vicious and tenacious than he was on two! Then Dark stopped what was he doing? He turned to face the door teeth bared and snarling.

"Uh oh," muttered Satoshi.

Krad skidded it to the kitchen and stalked towards Dark.

He had been running from a cat! Dark took a step foreword growling. He was now In the dog family for crying out loud. How dare he run from a Cat.Time to show this kitty-cat who was boss.

What ever the transformation had done to Krad it clearly hadn't affected his sense of self preservation. He stopped his advance and stared at Dark warily.

Dark took another step foreword growling low in his throat.

"Dark…" warned Daisuke.

The Kaito turned fox/dog ignored his tamer and lunged for the cat.

Krad appeared to have swapped head and ass as he turned and bolted from the room.

"Woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof!"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeow!"

The two curses tore back through the apartment. Dark chased Krad back into the bedroom. Krad jumped back upon to the bed with Dark close behind him. The cat dove back down to the floor ran under the bed and back out through the bedroom door. Dark did an about-face on the bed and took off after the cat once again. The two raced down the hall and into the living room where Krad took refuge on top of a bookcase hissing and spitting in fury.

Satoshi and Daisuke ran into the living room just as Krad decided that he was Kung Fu Kitty and launched himself off the bookcase at Dark's head snarling and claws extended.

Satoshi lunged foreword and grabbed Krad by the scruff of the neck. "Oh, no you don't."

Daisuke meanwhile had grabbed Dark by the collar, "down boy!"

Satoshi held the snarling squirming mass of white fur at arms length. "Stop it."

Krad growled and took a swipe at his host.

"Krad, I sware if you sink either your claws or teeth in me, I'll throw you in a closet and leave you in there." Snapped Satoshi, "now, stop squirming."

With one final hiss krad stilled in his host grip.

"Now," said Satoshi, "I'm going to put you down and there will be no clawing Dark, Daisuke or myself. Got it?"

/"How about biting? I promise I will only bite the thief."/

"No biting!"

/"Spoil sport."/

"Krad…"

/"Fine."/

Satoshi set the cat gently back down on the floor. Krad sniffed and then jumped back to the top of the bookcase. Where he settled down with his front paws tucked beneath his chest and his tail rapped around his body.

"Well, now that that is over," sighed Daisuke. "How are we going to get them back to normal?"

"I don't know about you," smirked Satoshi. "But I think I rather like Krad like this." With that he flopped down on the couch. "If he starts getting on my nerves I can just shove him in a closet or something.

Amber eyes narrowed in speculation, /"Hmm, I wonder what human taste like?"/

"You agreed to no biting," growled Satoshi pointing a finger at the bookcase.

/"I have suddenly changed my mind."/

Daisuke unaware of Krad's side of the conversation let go of Dark's collar, "behave."

(("But Dai-Chan, I'm a dog now I'm supposed to chase cats.)) Dark cocked his head, (("And all the better if I've got a grudge against this particular cat. I like being the one doing the chasing and not being chased."))

"Fine," Daisuke turned to Krad. "If he chases you, you have my permission to defend yourself."

((Dai-Chan!"))

If a cat could look smug Krad did at that very moment. /"You know Satoshi-Sama, maybe Niwa is not so bad after all."/

Satoshi smacked his forehead, "Daisuke, please don't encourage him."

Daisuke smiled and reached a hand up towards Krad.

"Daisuke, I don't think that is such a good idea," began Satoshi nervously.

Krad eyed the hand, /"What is he doing?/ Then Daisuke's fingers began to lightly caress his head.

Dark sat down in shock, (("Traitor!"))

/"Hey, this is kind of nice,"/ Krad closed his eyes and leaned into Daisuke's touch.

Dark decided that enough was enough and so he bounded to his feet and leapt onto his host. (("Mine.)) Daisuke toppled onto the floor with Dark on top of him. Where Dark preceded to wash his face.

"Down Dark! Down!" laughed Daisuke in between licks.

Dark finally decided that Daisuke had learned his lesson and got off him. Then he shot Krad a, so, there look.

Krad rolled his eyes, /"jealous much?"/

"Wow, I never knew that cats could roll their eyes." Commented Daisuke joining Satoshi on the couch.

"That one can," muttered Satoshi, "now back to how are we going to get them changed back?"

Daisuke sighed, "maybe we could unseal the Crystal and it would turn them back to normal…"

((/ABSOLUTELY NOT!/))

Satoshi and Daisuke both clapped their hands over their ears. "Oww, not so loud!" They both groaned in unison.

((Dai-Chan, I would rather stay a Fox…Dog?...)) Dark paused trying to figure out which he was then he shook his head and continued speaking. ((For the rest of my life rather then face that Crystal again and I think that my annoying other half will agree with me."))

Daisuke sighed and then repeated what Dark had said to Satoshi and Krad since neither could understand Fox-Dog talk.

Krad's eyes narrowed at being called annoying but he nodded in agreement with the rest of what Dark had said. /"I do have to agree but Satoshi-Sama, I would like you to inform the thief that I do blame him for our current situation."/

As Satoshi repeated what Krad had said Dark turned and glared up at the cat.

((How's this my fault!?"))

/"I did not say that it was your fault, I said that I was going to blame you."/

Dark jumped to his feet and growled at the cat in annoyance. (("Come down here and say that to my face you over grown cotton ball."))

Daisuke scowled, "I'm not repeating that."

Even though Krad had no idea what Dark had just called him he got the point from the growling Fox/Dog. He gathered his feet beneath himself and jumped down to the floor. Where he proceeded to thoroughly cuss Dark out in cat talk.

Satoshi blinked mouth forming an o, "I'm definitely not repeating that.

Daisuke winced, "I don't think I even want to know."

Dark took a few steps back away from the Cat, and watched him wearily. He had to say he'd been cussed out less thoroughly by various humans with larger vocabularies nothing conveyed fury and contempt like a cat in a spitting rage. However this wasn't his fault and there was no way in hell he was taking all the blame for their current situation.

Before either curse could decide to launch an attack on the other the phone rang. Satoshi reached over and picked it up. "Hello."

"Ah, Satoshi."

Satoshi scowled in annoyance, "Step Father."

Krad llaid his ears back and hissed.

"I was just calling to make sure that you received the plans to capture Dark on his next heights."

"Yes, I'm going over them."

"ah, excellent, you know how important it is to stop that thief."

"I know."

"I was also calling to let you know that I'm going to stop by at some point today."

Satoshi's eyes widened, "stop by?"

/"If he does, I am attacking him."/

Satoshi ignored his curse, "I'm sorry that won't work I'm going to be out all day."

"Well, I'll just have to stop by another time then., bye."

"Bye," Satoshi hung up the phone, "Niwa, would it be alright if Krad and I came over now?"

/"What, No!"/

"sure," nodded Daisuke, "Mom would love to have you and Krad back over,"

(("No way!"))

/"Not going."/ Krad made a run for the living room door but Satoshi through a blanket over him and scooped up the squirming mass of blanket and cat.

Daisuke grabbed the leash and drug Dark out the door with Satoshi right behind him.

((/"THIS SUCKS! I'm going to be stuck in his company again!"/))

xxx

AN; I got the cat and Dog ideas from my cat and my Dad's dog. Okay, what would you readers like to see in this story. I want to have some more fun with Dark and Krad before I turn them back to normal. Please give me some ideas.


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings

The Crystal of Addemandium Chapter 3

The Crystal of Addemandium Chapter 3 Meetings

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned DN Angel but sadly I don't.

AN: I'm soooooooooooooooo Soooooooooooooooooorry this chapter took me so long! I got writer's block and then the last few weeks of summer were a nightmare and then college started and you get the picture. Now enough of my rambling and onto the chapter.

xxx

"Come, on, Dark!" Daisuke tugged on the leash of the fox/dog. Who dug his feet in and refused to move.

Satoshi watched his red-haired friend trying to move his former curse with very little success. He tightened his grip on the still struggling blanket wrapped cat and ignored his own curses demands.

/"Satoshi-Sama put me down!"/

/"…."/

/"Put me down this instant!"/

/"…."/

/"I am so going to bite you when I get out of this blanket!"/

/"do and I'll give you to Risa."/

/"…"/

Satoshi sighed, ah, quiet.

"DAISUKE! SATOSHI!"

Satoshi blanched, speak of the devil.

Risa ran up with Riku not to far behind her. "I was just going to go shopping and… oh! What a cute doggy!" The she devil leaned down and began to coo to Dark. "Oh aren't you just the cutest little doggy, yes you are, yes you are! You're just so adorable! I just want to take you home and feed you until you can't move."

At those last words Dark's tail went between his legs and he slunk behind Daisuke. (("Oh God NO!")!

Riku rolled her eyes, "Risa, if you fed the poor thing he'd most likely die of food poisoning."

Risa ignored her sister and kept cooing at Dark.

Satoshi heard a noise from the blanket wrapped cat that was either a laugh or his curse was going to hack up a fur ball. Unfortunately for Krad this noise attracted Risa's attention from Dark to him.

"Oh, Satoshi what do you have in the blanket?" Risa bounced over to the blue-haired police commander.

Krad froze /"Shit."/

Satoshi smirked, and pulled just enough of the blanket back to show Krad's head.

"Oh! He's so adorable!" Squealed Risa, "can I pet him?"

/"NO!"/

"Sure," said Satoshi.

Risa reached out and surprisingly enough her touch was gentle as she began to stroke Krad's head.

Golden eyes closed in pleasure as the gentle fingers delicately scratched around his ears. /"Again, this is really kind of nice."/The demonic angel turned white fluffy cat rubbed his head against Risa's hand encouraging more petting.

(("Suck up.")) Muttered Dark.

Daisuke smothered a laugh at Dark's comment.

Krad shot his fox/dog counterpart an unfriendly look, he'd heard Daisuke's smothered laughed and guessed that it had been caused by something the former Kaito had said about him and knowing his other half like he did Krad correctly guessed that it was not a complement. /"I will scratch his eyes out later."/

Riku blinked noticing the direction of Krad's kitty glare, "Satoshi, I don't think that your cat likes Daisuke's dog very much."

"Daisuke and Satoshi looked at each other and said in unison, "you have no idea."

Riku turned to Daisuke while Risa kept petting Krad, "Daisuke, what kind of dog is he? I don't think that I've ever seen one like him before."

"He's uh," Daisuke paused, "a mutt."

(("MUTT!"))

Both Satoshi and Krad nearly hacked up a lung at the red head's answer.

/"Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!'/

/"Hahaha!"/

Dark shot both Hikaris an evil look. (("I hate all of you."))

Daisuke ignored his curse and kept talking to Riku. "You see, Shadow here…"

(("Shadow?"))

("Shut up Dark.") Daisuke kept talking, "…is a cross between a German Shepard, Malamute, Retriever, and something else we're not quite sure. He might also have some other breeds in there too. Satoshi and I are watching Shadow and… Cloud…"

/"Cloud?"/

It was now Dark's turn to hack up a lung, (("Cloud, oh that's good."))

/"I take it back, I don't like Niwa anymore."/

/"At least he didn't name you Snowball or Fluffy."/

/"True."/

"…for some friends who went on vacation."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you," said Riku smiling. She then turned to her sister, "Risa, we better go if you want to go to your favorite store."

Risa sighed and stopped petting Krad, "Yeah." She turned and bounced down the street, "see you two later."

Riku rolled her eyes and trotted after her sister, "bye."

Satoshi and Daisuke both heaved a sigh of relief and started back on their way. As they walked Satoshi looked over at Daisuke.

"That was a pretty good story you cooked up."

"I actually have no clue where it came from," admitted Daisuke with a sheepish look scratching the back of his head.

(("I'd like to talk to you about this mutt business."))

Daisuke rolled his eyes and at Satoshi's questioning look he explained. "Dark's not to happy about being called a mutt but honestly what was I supposed to say? Oh, this is the famous Kaito Dark Mousy but he got turned into a fox/dog thanks to a magical artwork and the reason that I'm with him and know who he is, is because he shares a body with me most of the time."

Satoshi shrugged, "I thought it was a nice story. Honestly I don't think that I could have done any better in that type of situation."

/"Some genius you are."/

"Shut up Cloud."

Daisuke smothered another laugh, "so how is Krad taking his name change?"

"He's not too pleased about being called Cloud but he's happy you didn't name him Snowball," said Satoshi smirking.

Daisuke winced, "Cloud was the only thing I could think of that wasn't to stupid sounding. I had a feeling that if I named him something like Cottonball or Fluffy he'd probably kill and eat me."

/"Hah! I'm still terrifying! Fear me! Mahahahahaha!"/

Satoshi sighed, "I thought that I told you to shut up."

Daisuke smiled as he and Satoshi turned into his house, he opened the door and stepped in with Satoshi, Dark and Krad behind him. "Mom, Dad, Grandpa, we're back."

xxx

AN: I'm sorry that this is so short but I thought that you readers might like a short chapter rather then wait for God knows how long if I tried to make it longer.


	4. Chapter 4 Spells

Chapter 4: Spells

Disclaimer: I think that everyone knows that I don't own.

AN: I'm so sorry this is like four months late but I got a serious case of writer's block, school, family problems, and then the writer's block was back. I'll do my best to not make you guys wait so long for the next chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers, thanks for putting up with me guys.

xxx

Emiko poked her head around the kitchen door frame. "Come on into the kitchen, I've got lunch waiting for you boys."

Satoshi paused, "Behave," he stooped and placed Krad on to the floor.

The white cat sniffed, //"I'm an angel, remember."//

Satoshi rolled his eyes as he repeated what his curse had just said.

(("To bad his horns are holding up his halo."))

Daisuke gave the fox-dog a look, ("You're one to talk.") He headed into the kitchen with Satoshi.

Dark and Krad glared at each other for a moment before they followed there host.

Emiko glanced at the two curses, "I've got you two something made up too." She placed two bowls on the floor. The angels looked at each other thinking the same thing, `that better not be

Pet food. `

Krad cautiously walked over and sniffed at the bowl. He could tell that it was some kind of meet but other then that he was clueless.

Emiko put her hands on her hips, "Oh come on guys, it's just chicken."

Daisuke and Satoshi snickered.

"Anyway," sighed Emiko, "I'd never hear the end of it if I did feed you pet food."

Both curses gave her a look that even in animal form plainly said, `you bet your ass.`

As they ate Emiko explained what had been going on while Daisuke and Dark had been at Satoshi's. Kosuke has been looking up possible solutions to our problem."

(("Your problem, I'm the one that's furry."))

("Shut up Dark.")

"He's found a spell that we can try to see if we can change them back to human form and if it doesn't work we have a spell that can at least enable them to communicate with everyone not just with there host."

(("Yeah, I'm going to be a thief again!")) Dark who'd finished his lunch bounded to the door. (("Come on Dai-Chan let's go!"))

Krad rolled his eyes, //"I can see why Mousy ended up as a dog."//

Satoshi sweatdropped.

"I'll take that as Dark wants to try," sighed Emiko.

Daisuke nodded, "we might as well try the first spell now."

Emiko beamed, "I thought you might say that. Everything is already set up in the living room."

The whole group trooped into the other room.

Emiko pointed, "Dark, Krad, please go stand in that circle."

The two curses for once did as they were told without complaint.

Emiko raised her hands chanting in a strange musical Tung. Daisuke and Satoshi watched as there curses forms blurred and change.

Dark blinked as the sparkles faded from in front of his eyes but instead of being back to normal everything was gigantic. (("What the hell!")) He heard a chirp from his left that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. The Kaito turned his head and stared eyes widening in horror. (("Oh hell no!")) The white hawk cocked its head peering at him from one golden eye.

Daisuke, Satoshi and Emiko stared at the white hawk and the black mouse for a moment before all started laughing their collective asses off.

Krad chirp in amusement at the plainly horrified mouse that was his counterpart. He then cocked his head, //"Hmm..."//

Dark took a step back suddenly very uneasy with the way Krad was eyeing him. (("Uh, Dai-Chan, why is he staring at me like he wants to eat me?")) The black mouse turn to make a break for it but his opposite was just a little faster.

Krad pounced pinning the mouse beneath one taloned foot, the hawk then reached down picking mousy up by the tail.

Dark flailed his paws squeaking in mingled distress and anger. (("Put me down you bastard!"))

Even though Krad had known idea of what his counterpart had just said he got the gist from the furiously protesting mouse. He cocked his head pretending to think about it "Well... no." The hawk tossed his head tossing the mouse up into the air and then catching him by the scruff of the neck.

Satoshi sighed, as amusing as it was to watch Krad toy with Dark like this it really wasn't helping get them back to normal. He walked over crouching in front of the hawk and mouse holding out his hand. "Drop him."

The hawk cheeped in the back of his throat turning his head from side to side looking at his host from first one eye then the other. He finally seemed to come to a conclusion, //"nope, fun."//

"Drop him," snapped Satoshi he glared at the hawk who seemed unfazed, "Krad, drop him right this instant!"

//"Or what?"//

Satoshi smiled creepily, "I tell Emiko to feed you nothing but fish."

The hawk blanched, //"awe, alright."// He dropped the mouse into his host hand fluffing up his feathers in annoyance, //"Spoil sport."//

Satoshi set the black mouse back on the floor and got out of the way as Emiko cast the spell again.

Dark cocked his head still not human but definitely an improvement from the mouse. The large black wolf turned his head and came nose to nose with a white puma. The two stared at each other wondering who would win in a fight.

Emiko sweatdropped noticing the way the two curses were eyeing each other and hurriedly cast the spell again. This time a raven and a smaller bird stared balefully at her.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of bird Krad is," mused Daisuke as he waited for his mom to attempt the spell again. "I know that Dark is a raven..."

"From the looks of him, I'd say he's a finch of some kind. Most likely a gold finch." said Kosuke from the doorway.

Satoshi smirked "I could say something but... ouch!"

Krad apparently knowing what his host had been about to say, had flown over and pecked him sharply on top of the head. //"That's not nice Satoshi-Sama."//

Satoshi winced rubbing the top of his head as the finch flew back landing next to the amused raven.

Emiko raised her hands again.

This time two annoyed squirrels stared at her.

"I know that you two were a little squirrely but that takes the cake!" Satoshi and Daisuke fell over laughing.

Emiko tried again.

An eagle and an owl.

Again.

A snow leopard and a stag.

Again.

A nightingale and a bat.

Again.

A pair of rabbets.

Snickers.

Again.

A dove and a crow.

Again, again, again…

Finally the two curses were back to the white cat and the black fox-dog as Emiko raised her hands once more two pairs of eyes widened and both curses bolted taking refuge behind Kosuke.

((//ENOUGH!//))

`Well," sighed Emiko, "it looks like that spell only shifts them between animal forms. I guess there is no point in trying it any more. At this both curses crept cautiously out from behind Kosuke.

((//"Thank God."//))

Daisuke sighed, "I guess we'll go hang out in my room until dinner." Satoshi nodded and followed the red-haired tamer from the room with the two angels trailing behind.

Daisuke sighed once more flopping down on his bed. "I was really hoping that spell would work."

"I know," Satoshi nodded settling a little more gingerly on to the bed.

Dark sighed and flopped down on the floor much like his host had done on the bed.

Krad eyed the fox-dog for a moment then walked over to the edge of the bed. He gathered his feet beneath himself and jumped up next to his host.

Satoshi blinked in surprise as Krad hesitantly placed one paw on his knee. The cat paused uncertainly for a moment before climbing the rest of the way into his host lap. Satoshi stared down at the cat for a moment before he glanced up at his red-haired friend. "Do you know any more about this thing that will allow them to talk?"

Daisuke shook his head, "I know as much as you do. I wonder what it could be?"

Satoshi sat pondering the question for a few minutes not noticing that he'd begun to scratch the cat's head. He started, looking down at the cat in surprise once more as a soft rumbling was heard.

Daisuke's eyes widened, "Is he purring?"

"Yeah," Satoshi nodded fingers pausing in there movement.

Krad opened one sleepy golden eye, //"Don't stop that feels good."//

Satoshi blinked and began stroking the cat again. Krad's eye closed and the purring got a bit louder. The blue-haired teen smiled silently to himself, Krad probably had know idea of what he'd just said, when the blond was almost asleep he usually said stuff that he had no recollection of later and most often it was the truth.

Dark snored from his place on the floor as Daisuke and Satoshi relaxed in companionable silence.

Xxx

AN: I hope this wasn't too bad.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I just wanted to let everyone know that my stories are going on hold for a little while. My mom just passed away last week from cancer and I'm going to have to focus on getting through the rest of the semester. For the first part of the summer I'll be packing our house and moving. Then hopefully after things settle down I'll be back to writing. You'll probably see me floating around the site reading and reviewing, frankly at the moment fanfiction is what is keeping me sane. I will make a promise to all you readers though, "I SS13 here by solemnly swear that I will not let any of my stories die. I'll be back, I just don't know when."

Thanks.


End file.
